Art Wall, Jr.
| birth_place = Honesdale, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = Scranton, Pennsylvania | height = | weight = | nationality = United States | spouse = Jean Louise Miller Wall (1923–2004) | partner = | children = 2 sons, 3 daughters | college = Duke University | status = Professional | yearpro = | retired = | extour = PGA Tour, | prowins = 29 | pgawins = 14 | otherwins = 15 | majorwins = 1 | masters = Won: 1959 | usopen = T9: 1967 | open = DNP | pga = T5: 1961 | wghofid = | wghofyear = | award1 = PGA Player of the Year | year1 = 1959 | award2 = PGA Tour leading money winner | year2 = 1959 | award3 = Vardon Trophy | year3 = 1959 | awardssection = }} Arthur Jonathan Wall Jr. (November 25, 1923 – October 31, 2001) was an American professional golfer, the winner of the Masters Tournament }} Early years Born and raised in Honesdale, Pennsylvania, Wall and his younger brother "Dewey" caddied for their parents, starting around age ten, and began playing shortly after. The brothers served in the military during World War II, Art in the Army Air Forces, and Dewey in the Navy: he was killed at age 20 in October 1944 when his submarine [[USS Shark (SS-314)|USS Shark]] was sunk in the Pacific }} Wall played collegiate golf at Duke University in Durham, North Carolina, and graduated in 1949 with a business degree. PGA Tour Wall won fourteen titles on the PGA Tour, including four in 1959. That year he was chosen as the PGA Player of the Year, and also won the money title and Vardon Trophy for lowest scoring average. His most notable career achievement was his victory in 1959 at }} In the final round, he birdied five of his last six holes to shoot a 66 and overtake Cary Middlecoff and defending champion }} He was a member of three United States Ryder Cup teams: 1957, 1959, and 1961. Wall is also notable for sinking 45 holes-in-one in his playing career (including casual rounds), a world record for }} Final win Wall's final tour win came as a grandfather at age 51 years 7 months at the Greater Milwaukee Open in 1975, which his first tour win in nine }} Since this win , no older player has won on tour; the closest was Davis Love III at age 51 years 4 months in 2015. The oldest remains Sam Snead, who was nearly 53 in 1965 at his 82nd and final tour win at the }} Death Wall died at age 77 in Scranton, Pennsylvania, of respiratory failure after a lengthy illness, and is buried at Glen Dyberry Cemetery in Honesdale. Professional wins (29) PGA Tour wins (14) PGA Tour playoff record (5–5) Major championship is shown in bold. Other wins (13) *1956 Philadelphia PGA Championship *1962 Philadelphia PGA Championship *1963 Venezuela Open, Philadelphia PGA Championship *1964 Mexican Open, Maracaibo Open Invitational (Venezuela), Puerto Rico Open *1965 Panama Open, Maracaibo Open Invitational (Venezuela), Philadelphia PGA Championship *1966 Venezuela Open, Maracaibo Open Invitational (Venezuela) *1971 Philadelphia PGA Championship Other senior wins (2) *1980 Liberty Mutual Legends of Golf (with Tommy Bolt) *1996 Liberty Mutual Legends of Golf - Demaret Division (with Doug Ford) Major championships Wins (1) Results timeline Note: Wall never played in The Open Championship. CUT = missed the half-way cut WD = withdrew R64, R32, R16, QF, SF = Round in which player lost in PGA Championship match play "T" = tied Summary *Most consecutive cuts made – 7 (1972 PGA – 1976 Masters) *Longest streak of top-10s – 1 (five times) References External links *Duke University Athletics Hall of Fame – Art Wall Jr. *ThoghtCo.com – Art Wall *Trenham Golf History – Art Wall Jr. * Category:American male golfers Category:Duke Blue Devils men's golfers Category:PGA Tour golfers Category:Winners of men's major golf championships Category:Ryder Cup competitors for the United States Category:Golfers from Pennsylvania Category:People from Honesdale, Pennsylvania Category:1923 births Category:2001 deaths Category:People with name suffixes